Welding is a process of melting a filler metal for repairing or bonding metal work pieces. The heat needed to melt the metal can be produced by an electrical current provided by a welder. The welder includes a current source, such as a transformer, housed in a housing. The current is conducted from the source to the workpiece by cables protruding from the housing.